School Could Be Hell
by EdwardAnthonyMasonCullenLuver
Summary: Bella Swan has a crush on Edward Cullen like every other girl in school. But he only has eyes for Bella.  But what if Tanya a girl who loved Edward ruins everything? Edward And Bella Lemons!
1. Edward Cullen

**Author's Note~ Here is my first Fan Fiction ever, I hope you guess enjoy it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything related to Twilight ( Sadly) **

* * *

**I also will like to have suggestions for this story, it will be very helpful**

* * *

**Oh this is my version of my best friends story School is Hell**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I stared at the school's hottest boy ever. Edward Cullen. The cutest most talented guy I ever heard of, He didn't have a girlfriend rumors say, that none of the girls here are good enough for him. I am a freshman, like him. Girls younger then us get jealous of us because we have a higher chance with him, but that probably wouldn't matter.

Edward's piercing green eyes meant my chocolate brown ones, He smiled at me. I felt the blood rushing to me cheeks I turned away quickly and walked down the hall. I turned the corner and ran into my friend Alice Cullen. One of Edward's younger sisters.

" Hey Bella!" She said. She threw her arms around my waist and hugged me.

" Hi." I said. I hugged her back. She pulled away and smiled.

" Edward likes you." She suddenly blurted out. My eyes got wide, She laughed at my expression.

" Alice, none of the girls here are pretty enough for him so why would he like someone like me?" We started walking down the hallway towards Edward's locker.

" Bella, since I live with him he tells Esme everything about you, sometimes he won't shut up about you!" We stopped in front of his locker to wait for him.

" Bella, just except the fact that he likes you ok? He will ask you out I promise sometimes Emmett says that he says your name in his sleep."

" Wow." I said. She giggled loudly.

" Excuse me." A velvety voice said. Edward was smiling at me. I was standing in his way.

" Oh! I'm sorry" I said. I moved out of his way and blushed.

" Hey big brother!" Alice said. She wrapped her arms around around him and hugged him tightly. She pulled away and winked at me.

" Hey Bella." Edward said. I smiled.

" Hi Edward." I whispered.

He opened his locker and looked around.

" Well, how are you doing Edward?" Alice said. A crooked smile crept on his angelic face.

" Good I guess." He said. I hung me head down and pouted.

It was hard talking in front of Edward, even though I don't really talk but it felt like he didn't know I was there sometimes.

" So Bella, how are you doing?" Edward asked. I looked up and smiled.

" Fine, bored nothing to do." I answered simply. He smiled crookedly. It about took my breath away, He grabbed random items and shut the locker.

" Um, Edward would like to ask you something Bella." She said. Edward glared at her before she ran off.

He turned to me and smiled weakly. We started walking towards trig we had every class together besides gym.

" Um, Bella I know that sometimes when I look at you, you might see the love in my eyes. And you probably want to know why I look at you like that." We sat down in are normal seats and he continued talking.

" Well I just want you to know t-" He was cut off when the teacher started class.

The subject was really boring so I started doodling on the back of my notebook, when I was done, it was a picture of a boy and girl holding hands and staring at each other smiling.

The boy had messy hair and the girl had a long ponytail. I realized it was supposed to be me and Edward. I flipped the book over and looked at Edward. He was looking where the notebook was. I blushed right away and looked at the teacher.

" Alice I just embarrassed myself in front of Edward!" I said. The school day was over and I was at the Cullen's house.

" Bella, calm down. Ok I want to show you something." She said. She took my hand and pulled me down the long hallway up the stairs to the third floor. She opened the door at the end of the hallway and stepped inside.

" This is Edward's room." she said. His room was facing south and one wall was all glass, the western wall was completely covered with Cd's in the corner there was a music player a large black bed was in the middle and a piano at the other corner.

" Wow." I said. She pulled me inside and went to a closet. I heard paper crumbling and she stepped out with a board.

" Here look at this." She said. She handed me the board and I looked at it.

There was a boy holding a girl on a bed. The girl was sleeping and the boy had his head on hers. The boy had messy bronzed hair and the girl had brown hair that cascaded down her back.

It was me and Edward.

" See, you don't need to me embarrassed he has dreams to." she said. I handed the board back and she ran in the closet. We ran out of the room to the kitchen downstairs. Esme was making something in the oven and Emmett was scarfing down chocolate.

" Geez Emmett where does it all go?" Alice giggled. He smiled.

" Down his bottomless pit." Esme laughed. She turned to me and smiled.

" Hi Bella." She said. She came over and gave me a big hug.

Esme was like a second mother to me, her caramel brown hair and brown eyes were very warming.

" I'm home!" someone yelled. Edward walked through the kitchen and his green eyes landed on me. I blushed and ran to Alice by the counter.

" Hi Bella." Edward said. While Esme hugged him.

" Hi." I said. I waved shyly. He smiled crookedly at me and winked.

My knees almost gave out.

" OHH SOMEONE'S IN LOVE!" Emmett yelled. Esme shushed him.

" What? You could tell!" He said. Edward patted his shoulder and dug through the refrigerator.

" Bella's in love Bella's in love!" Emmett sang. I glared at him. Edward glanced my way and smiled.

" Damn!" Alice said. " Edward has the hots for Bella!" She sang. I kicked her in the leg.

She winced slightly.

" Guys that's enough!" Esme scolded. I mouthed " Thank you" to her. She nodded her head and opened the oven.

This was going to be a ruff day.

**Author's Note~ there is my first fan fiction hope you enjoyed it next chapter coming soon.**


	2. The Truth

**Author's Note~ Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Twilight or characters.**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I stared at Edward as he kept looking for something to eat, his arms flexed when he bent them which looked hot. Alice would glance at me then too Edward from time to time as if she wanted to see if we were staring at each other.

" Bella? You there?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face. I tore my gaze away from Edward and looked at her.

" What?" I asked. She frowned at me then looked away.

" I was asking if you wanted to go to dinner with us." She said. I looked at Esme who nodded her head at me.

" Sure, I just have to call Charlie." I said. Emmett smiled.

" Yay now Edward could act like you two are dating!" He said. He patted my back and walked away.

" Thanks Emmett." Edward muttered, I think we weren't supposed to hear.

" Oh is somebody embarrassed now?" Alice giggled. A small giggle escaped my mouth too.

" Quiet young lady!" Edward said. He grabbed some Oreo's and dipped them in milk.

" Excuse me." I said. I hopped off the counter and walked in the living room. I grabbed me cell phone. And dialed the police office.

" Hello?" a man's voice answered.

" Hi may I speak to Charlie Swan, I'm his daughter." I said.

" Sure please wait." He said. About a minute passed by.

" Hello?" charlie said.

" Hi."

" Hey Bells, how was school?"

" Good, boring you know the rest." He laughed.

" Yea."

" Um I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to dinner with the Cullen's tonight will you be ok with dinner?" I asked.

" Yea that's fine Bells spend time with your friends Alice and Rosalie and the rest." He said.

" Ok love you." I said.

" Kay Bells see you later." He said. The phone call went dead. I put the phone in my pocket and walked to the kitchen but stopped dead in my tracks.

" Alice I will try to ask her out ok but I don't think she even likes me." Edward whispered. I raised my eyebrow.

" Edward she likes you just like every girl in high school!" Alice said. Edward sighed.

" I will ask her." He said.

I walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter.

" Ok Alice he said it was ok." I said. She squealed loudly.

" Yay!" She said.

Edward did like me, he wanted to ask me out Alice was right But I didn't believe her. The Edward Cullen was in love with me.

**Author's Note ~ sorry for the short chapter I am sick today so I decided to right a little bit.**


	3. Damn It Alice!

**Author's Note~ Here is the next chapters, i like the reviews!**

**Disclaimer~ ****I do not own Twilight or characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Alice hopped on the counter next to me and winked. I glanced at Edward who was staring at Alice with a silly expression. I bit my lip to keep from giggling.  
" Ok, Bella i have to go get my makeup ready." She said. I saw her wink at Edward and gracefully walked out of the room. I glanced towards Edward, He was putting his dishes in the sink and his hand rubbed around the plate like he was imagining it was me. I shuddered at that thought. He shut the water off and leaned against the counter across from me but the island was between us.  
" So..." He said. He frowned at the island and at me. His frown fading to a breath taking smile.

" Could i stand by you?" He asked. I couldn't speak so i just nodded. He was by me in a minute and leaned against the counter, He crossed his legs and smiled at me. I blushed red.  
" So, i guess it's time for Bella barbie." He said. I giggled quietly. I heard him laugh to.  
We turned so we were facing each other, some of my hair fell in my face tickling my nose. His long white finger swept the piece behind my ear. I expected his hand to fall to his side but his finger tips touched my hip. We started leaning towards each other, are lips an inch away till Alice stepped in the room.

"Ok Bella!" She said. Edward yanked his head back and his arm falling to his side, me doing the same. I glared at her but Edward couldn't see. She smiled amused.  
" See you in three years Edward." I said. He laughed out loud and walked out of the room nudging Alice in her ribs but she dodged out of the way.  
" Alice I'm so going to kill you." I hissed under my breath. She smiled again.

" Don't worry Bella, as soon as I'm done with you, he wouldn't be able too keep his lips off you, even in front of everyone." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs to her room. She sat me down on a chair of course in front of a mirror.  
" Ok Bella i promise you nothing that will get you or me in trouble ok?" She asked. I smiled.  
" Kay." I said, And she got started on my make up

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View**

Did you ever have that feeling when you love someone and you don't know if they love you back? But you do something to embarrass yourself and it ruins your friendship and you regret it? Well, i have a really big crush on Bella. She is beautiful and she has a great personality. She seems to good to be true. But she doesn't know how i feel.

Or _does _she?

* * *

**Author's Note~ Sorry for another weird short chapter. I'm going to Disneyland with EdwardAnthonyMasonCullen4ever.**


End file.
